


WOOZI

by wistfullywishing



Series: 2017 SEVENTEEN Project Chapter1 Alone Trailer Character Studies [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe, Calculus, Character Study, Codes & Ciphers, Comeback, Gen, Libraries, Teasers & Trailers, Theories, al1, aye there's the connection to vernon, fan assumptions, navigation, numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing
Summary: all of the questions in the world can be answered in one definitive answer





	WOOZI

_ Even though you are being alone, remember we are on your side and don't be afraid of all the fears you have. _

 

TIME SERIES: Advanced Problems.

Textbooks were nice. The older, the better. The book was heavy in his hand, with a cover too fancy for a math text, embossed with gold rectangles.

Delta, psi, variable  _ x _ in parentheses, drawn on the glass window of his personal library in a heavy black dry-erase marker.

That night, he dreamt of a black pavement under a heavy downpour, sounds of water droplets hitting the ground invading his peace. Sure enough, it rained the next day.

He spent the day holed up in his library, curtains drawn with a candle illuminating the room, casting a soft amber glow over his prized books. 

Good thing the couch in the library had always been a reliable one. Even when his eyes hurt from the greek letters boring into his vision, at least his back was always comfortable. 

For someone so serious, he could be rather careless with his books. He doubted anyone else with a collection as valuable as his own would be willing to leave the encyclopedias in disarray all over the room, tossed open on the floor, the reading table, stacked over one another… 

He had always considered himself to be a studious person. He loved the smell of old books, all heavy paper and faded ink. But deep in the recesses of his own mind, he couldn’t escape the thought that he belonged somewhere else. Every night, he dreamt of a vast and endless sea and churning waters. Maybe he was a navigator in a past life. Perhaps that was why he always felt so familiar with a compass. 

The thoughts frustrated him to no end. They pervaded his daytime, distracting him so that when he tried to take notes, his hand would slip and he’d have to crumple up the expensive paper and start afresh. 

He was so, so tired. When was the last time he’d gotten a proper night’s rest?

The images of water came in all forms. If it wasn’t a scene of nature, then it came in the form of bubbles in seltzer water.

He’d already lost track of the sheets of paper that had gone to waste. They rested on his wooden table in between stacks of books, discarded paper snowballs. 

Sometimes he left his unsolved math problems in their place on his windows. He always came back to them the next day, wondering why calculus came so easily to him but still his brain was unable to solve less concrete mysteries.

\---

_ The answer to yesterday’s problem was 4643. This was the same number a stranger in a far away city landscape scrawled on his palm in thick black marker. The stranger closed his palm and lowered his hand, leaning his head back on the telephone pole behind him. His eyes were fixed on the sky.  _

_ Almost there, Woozi.  _

**Author's Note:**

> can I please have the library that woozi lives in thanks


End file.
